Heir
by CrystalIceSweet
Summary: Tsuna Sawada was looking for a father figure; his biological one having deserted him. Lord Harold Potter was looking for an heir and had no children of his own. When an old Potter ritual caused their paths to cross, everything changes. Neither the Vongola nor the Wizarding world will know what to expect from this unlikely duo. Slash. HarryxReborn Smart!Tsuna. Master of Death!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Tsuna Sawada was looking for a father figure. Lord Harold Potter was looking for an heir. When an archaic ritual caused their paths to cross, everything changes. Neither the Vongola nor the Wizarding world will know what to expect. Slash. HarryxReborn

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Potter Manor<strong>

**London, England**

**October 23 2001**

"Harry, it's past time for you to settle down," Hermione said, arm crossed in front of her torso and lips pursed in to a thin line. Her usually frizzy brown hair – much less frizzy than in school – was gathered together in a tight bun; coupled together with her 5 inches high heels and black business casual, she looked every inch the governmental official she was.

"Hermione," replied Harry, not even bothering to look up from his parchment, "I told you, I'm not interested." While Hermione looked as if she was ready to attend a meeting with the Queen herself, Harry looked as if he had just rolled out of bed. His hair was a mess; his shirt was creased and there was a suspicious brown stain on his pants. If the thousands of courtiers could see him at that moment, Harry was sure they would retract their offer in the blink of an eye.

_Wait a minute_, Harry thought to himself, eyes wide with sudden realization, _wasn't that a good idea?_

"Harry," Hermione snapped irritably, drawing the young Lord from his machinations, "Harry, I'm serious this time; I'm not only talking about a marriage; I'm talking about naming a Heir!"

This gave Harry pause.

"An heir?" he repeated with some manner of confusion. Despite Hermione's constant nagging for him to get married – intensified by her own marriage to their childhood best friend Ronald Weasley – not even once had the topic of heirs ever come up. It didn't take a genius for Harry to conclude that something must have changed. "What's going on?"

His suspicions were confirmed when the young woman's face fell slightly, her body language going from confrontational to just plain worried.

"It's nothing certain," she began, still looking as if what she was about to say pained her to say it, "But I have been hearing some worrying whispers of a fraction of the Ministry willing to eliminate you in order to take advantage of the present Inheritance laws and gain access to the money and power currently under your control."

It was a testament of how low his opinion of the British Ministry of Magic was that Harry wasn't in the least surprised by his best friend's report.

"As I am sure you are aware," Hermione continued, ignoring Harry's lack of a reaction, "You are currently in possession of the world's largest independent fortune; coupled by the political power associated with your numerous titles, the Ministry will have a lot to gain by your death. With no blood heirs, apart from the 15% you can give to your friends and relatives, the rest will go directly to the current government in power."

"You're right Hermione," Harry finally nodded, the thought about his family fortune landing in the hands of greedy bastards with no moral campus to speak of, "This does change a lot of things."

"I'm so sorry," Hermione told him, eyes wide with sympathy, "I know it's not fair you will have to either father a child or blood adopt one just because someone is after your money, so if there's anything I can do to make this process easier…"

"Actually," Harry smirked, something Sirius had once mentioned popping in his mind at the opportune moment, "You can."

* * *

><p><strong>Potter Manor<strong>

**London, England**

**October 24 2001**

"This," Hermione said, letting the huge volume she had been carrying drop on to the office desk with a thump, "got to weigh at least a ton. What on earth is in this?"

"A book on all rituals passed down the Potter Family," Harry answered, opening the cover and coughing when a crowd of dust rose from within. Bloody hell, this thing was probably dustier than the underside of Dudley's bed and since Dudley never cleaned under there, that was saying something.

"Rituals?" Hermione repeated, sounding half curious and half scandalized. Even now, the negative connotation of the word "ritual" still stuck with her.

"It's nothing dark," Harry promised, "My father actually used one of them for a prank back when he was in 5th grade. I only know about this because Sirius told me about it."

He quickly perused the Table of Contents and smiling in triumph when he found the right one he was looking for.

"Here it is," Harry opened the book to the right page and showed it to Hermione, "The Ritual of Compatibility. It's actually one of the most popular ones in here, used by couples that can't birth their own children. This ritual will show him the child the most compatible to their family lines and ensure that the Family magic will be able to be passed down."

"I have never heard of that!" Hermione gasped, now sounding outraged at the idea of something she didn't know about, "But what if the child it chose already have parents?"

"In that case," Harry replied, "The lord in question would approach the parents with an offer. They would blood adopt said child and guaranteeing him a life of luxury and in return the parents would let the Lord have access so he can raise the child to become a proper heir."

"Is that what you are planning to do?"

Harry shrugged.

"It's the best choice," he read the list of instructions before taking out his wand, "Come on, help me get this thing over with. I can't wait to see who magic has deemed worthy to continue the Potter line."

Hermione snorted before moving closer so she can read as well.

"Now let's see," she began, "We'll need…"

* * *

><p><strong>Sawada Home<strong>

**Namimori, Japan**

**October 25 2001**

The sight of a black limo pulling up in front of her house made Nana Sawada – housewife and proud mother of 5 years old Tsuna Sawada – pause. For a minute, her mind went blank before it started whirling with all sorts of explanations as to why this particular sight had graced her eyes. At first, she thought about the possibility of some kind of wedding ceremony nearby, meaning that the limo was only here to pick up the guests. After all, any one who lives in a middleclass town like Namimori can really only afford limos on special occasions. However, that theory was quickly thrown away when she noticed the lack of any decorations on the outside of the vehicle. If this was indeed a wedding limo, there should have at least been a flower arrangement.

Nana sighed, deciding that it wasn't her business to find out what it was doing here and returned to chopping up the carrots in to small pieces. Her precious little boy was upstairs with a slight cold and she wanted to brew up some chicken soup to make him feel better.

She was about to put the carrots in the pot of steaming hot water when the sound of the doorbell made her freeze. Surprised, she quickly put down her ingredients, dried her hands on her apron before heading towards the door.

When she opened it cautiously, what she found on the other side was something she had never expected to see.

A_ foreigner_, Nana thought in surprise, her eyes going wide. Due to the size of Namimori, this was actually the first time Nana had ever seen one. For a minute, she just gaped at the man, taking in his expensive tailored suit; gorgeous emerald orbs; messy black hair and inviting smile before the man spoke in a self-assured voice that probably came with years and years of practice.

"Nana Sawada?" he asked and she nodded, unsure of what the man wanted from her. "I have a proposition regarding your son. May I come in?"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for the wonderful response. This is chapter 2. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Sawada Home<strong>

**Namimori, Japan**

**October 25 2001**

Nana Sawada may have been accused of being an airhead by more then one person, but no matter how stupid some people may think her to be, she wasn't about to let in some stranger without asking him more questions about his intentions. The young man in front of her may not look like the type to commit crimes, but appearances can be deceiving. With her 5 years old still at home, the housewife wasn't about to take any chances.

"I'm sorry," she began as pleasantly as possible, "Who are you?"

An embarrassed look passed through the other's face.

"I totally forgot," he rubbed the back of his head self-deprecatingly, "My name is Harold James Potter. I'm sure you've heard about me."

Nana's eyes widened. No wonder he looked kind of familiar.

Harold James Potter, 25, CEO of Potter Pharmaceutical, the company responsible for discovering an almost instant cure for the common cold. Although the product was still going through its initial stages of testing, the news has reported that the results up to date are more then a little encouraging. If things go according to plan, that little miracle pill will be on sale as early as next month. In consequence, its discoverer will soon become a rich, rich man.

With all that said, Nana couldn't, for the world of her, understand why someone as high profile as Harold Potter would be interested in her little boy. Some parents may be delusional when it comes to their child, but Nana was not like that; she knew her kid and she can admit that Tsuna was pretty average from no matter what point of view. There shouldn't be a reason on earth why Mr. Potter would have any propositions for him.

"It's an honor to meet you Mr. Potter," she said as they shook hand, "But I still don't understand why you are here."

"Like I said," Mr. Potter replied, subtly gesturing for his bodyguard to stop hovering, "I have a proposition for Tsuna. May I come in?"

This time, Nana stepped aside to let him in.

* * *

><p><strong>Sawada Home<strong>

**Namimori, Japan**

**October 25 2001**

Once they were comfortably seated on the Sawada's living room sofas, Mr. Potter began to speak. But what he said was something Nana had never expected to hear.

"Do you believe in magic?"

For a minute, she sat there frozen, mind wondering what kind of joke this man was playing on her before deciding to go along just for the sake of it.

"No," she shook her head.

It was true; Nana Sawada didn't believed in the supernatural. Everything out of the ordinary always had a perfectly ordinary explanation in her mind. For example, how Santa Clause was able to deliver presents to her house without tripping the house alarm was explained by the fact that Santa Clause was actually her father in disguise. That Christmas was the last time Nana Sawada ever believed in otherworldly powers.

"Well," Mr. Potter sighed, taking out some kind of stick and pointed it at the coffee table, "Please don't faint."

Nana was about to ask him what he was talking about when the coffee table turned in a house cat right in front of her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Sawada Home<strong>

**Namimori, Japan**

**October 25 2001**

Revealing magic to muggles was always amusing. The way their eyes bulged out in surprise; the way they start chanting and praying, believing that the transformation was the act of a demoniac force; never failed to make Harry chuckle inwardly. Too bad revealing magic to muggles was illegal except for special circumstances…like this one.

When the ritual had revealed the name of the child compatible to Harry, the first thing Harry did was to look him up. With his contacts, it was easy to trace the child – Tsuna – back to a small town in Japan called Namimori.

"Middle class family; absent father," Harry had told Hermione, "That'll make things easier. Hey look, the kid's a spark. How wonderful."

Hermione had looked extremely interested at that. Finding someone who was a spark – who was capable of giving physical manifestation to their inner energy – was uncommon in the wizarding world. Harry had only learnt about sparks on theory and was delighted at the possibility of meeting him in person.

After gaining the required authorizations from the Ministry – they tend to be pretty lax when it comes to old Pureblood rituals - Harry took the first plane to Japan to find Nana Sawada and her son. So now here he was, a day after the discovery, sitting in front of said-woman and trying – and succeeding – to convince her that magic did exist.

Nana, as he soon discovered, didn't pray or yell or jump. She had seemed shocked for a whole of 2 seconds before shrugging it off as if she hadn't just seen a table turn in to a cat. Her nonchalance was remarkable to say the least.

"That's doesn't explain what you want with my son."

"I'm from an old family," Harry explained, "The inheritance laws of my society dictate that if I do not have a blood heir, I can only give 15% of my fortune to people I chose and the rest will go directly in to the coffers of the ministry. I do not have a child so I need to find some way to get an heir. An old ritual whose goal was to help couples who can't have children to find the most compatible child to adopt, led me to your son. I'm here because I would like to blood-adopt him."

Nana blinked again, before asking: "What does blood-adopt mean?"

"It means that he will take on the physical traits customary to my line. It means that if someone does a DNA test on him, they will find that he is my biological child. The ritual doesn't hurt and can be performed in under an hour."

"Tsuna is my life," Nana said, eyes going cold. "This sounds as if you are trying to take him away from me."

Harry's hands rose in defense.

"Of course not," he said quickly, "After the adoption, Tsuna will continue to live here, but I will be in charge of his education. He will have access to the best tutors in the world; visit exotic places and learn what it means to be my heir. Sometimes, he will have to accompany me to public functions, but that's not something we need to worry about now. Think of me as a tutor; I'll train your son to be the leader of his generation."

Harry knew he had her when Nana's smile came back and she sighed a little dreamingly.

"You can do that?" she asked hopefully.

"Madam," said Harry, smirking, "You have no idea what I can do."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Next Chapter:** Meeting Tsuna.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Sawada Home<strong>

**Namimori, Japan**

**October 25 2001**

"Tsu-kun," Nana started, turning so she could look her son in the eyes. "This is Mr. Potter, and he is a very very important man. He's looking for an heir and wants you to be it. He wants to adopt you."

Tsuna's eyes widened at that before, confusingly, were filled with tears. At the sight, Harry took an automatic step forward - never been able to resist children in distress - but Nana got there first, enveloping Tsuna in a hug.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly.

"Mama wants to get rid of Tsu-kun?"

Nana's eyes widened in shock as she understood what must have gone through her son's mind at the announcement.

"Oh of course not," she gasped, "Tsu-kun is my world! You are not going anymore. This man just wants to be another parent for you."

"Mr. Potter wants to be my Papa?"

It was almost funny how fast the little boy transited from depressed to elated. He turned towards Harry, all shyness gone as he stared at him with a kind of hopeful wonder in his eyes that made Harry's heart hurt. Sure he hadn't been too let down when he found out that Tsuna's real father was absent because that made things easier, but seeing how that man's action was affecting the poor boy, he couldn't help but hate him for it.

"Of course Tsuna," he ruffled the boys hair, "I'll be your papa. I'll teach you and I'll play with you. I'll even tuck you in bed at night with a story."

Tsuna looked on the verge of jumping up and down in excitement.

"I have a papa now," he told his mother in triumph, small hand coming out to grab Harry by the pant leg, almost as if he was afraid he would leave, "I have a papa now!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sawada Home<strong>

**Namimori, Japan**

**October 25 2001**

After Tsuna has calmed down, the trio returned to the living room so Tsuna could be seated for the next round of explanation.

"Tsuna," Harry began, but not sure how to proceed. What should he tell Tsuna first? Finally, he decided to just go with the basics. "Do you believe in magic?"

Tsuna stared at him for a second before nodding hesitantly.

"Is that so? Why do you believe in magic?" He couldn't help but ask, expecting the usual child's naïf answer at the question. What he didn't expect was what Tsuna really answered.

"I can make flames appear," he told Harry, voice dipped low as if confessing a dark secret, "when I'm scared at night and my nightlight was turned off, all Tsu-kun has to do is pray and whoosh, lights! That's magic!

"Tsuna," Nana interjected, sounding taken aback. For a woman who had taken only 2 seconds before brushing aside the fact that her coffee table had turned in to a cat, that was saying something, "Why haven't you told anyone about this?"

"Tsu-kun doesn't want people to know and think I'm weird," Tsuna answered almost matter of factedly.

"You are not weird," Harry said firmly, drawing the boy closer. His contact in Japan had told him that Tsuna was a potential spark, but to think the boy has already gotten his flames to appear was incredible, especially considering his age. This was going to be perfect. "You are a special boy Tsuna, but don't worry, there are others out there like you; you are a spark."

"A spark?" Nana asked.

"There's two types of energy; one inside of you and one around you. Wizards like me can only manipulate the power around us. Sparks can give physical manifestation to the power inside them. As long as a spark's body is awake and well fuelled, they will be able to make flames appear. Most people can't be both wizard and spark but luckily the people of the Potter line can. I say "can" because it's only a possibility, there has been only 2 wizard sparks in history. After the adoption ritual is done, Tsuna will be the third."

"Adoption ritual?" Tsuna asked, confusion coloring his tone.

"It won't hurt," Harry assured him, "I'll take a little of your blood, then you'll be put to sleep. When you wake up, you'll be officially my son. Your looks may change a little, but nothing more than that."

"Really?" Tsuna turned to his mother, smiling widely, "when can we do the ritual?"

"Whenever Mr. Potter is ready."

"I have a ritual room at my house," Harry told them, "I will have to make arrangements for a travel visa to be issued to both of you so you can set foot on British soil."

"We'll going to Europe?" Nana asked in surprise as Tsuna shrieked in happiness.

"Yes," Harry smiled at both of them, letting out a small oomph as Tsuna tackled him with a hug, "You'll both going to Europe."

* * *

><p><strong>Sawada Home<strong>

**Namimori, Japan**

**October 25 2001**

Packing, as Harry found out, was a tedious affair. He would have liked to pack everything by magic, but Nana insisted to do things the manual way. Tsuna insisted on bringing toys when told they would be staying for about a week and couldn't decide whether he wanted Mr. Piggy to visit Europe or Mrs. Snakey.

While the mother and son duo did their bags, Harry went to arrange for a plane. The visas were immediately granted, thanks to Harry's close relationship to both the muggle Minister and the Minister of Magic. Once that was done, Harry called ahead to Hermione so she can prepare the ritual room. She had been delighted at the opportunity to meet Tsuna and was all too happy to help. With so many things going according to plan, by 5 that afternoon, everything was ready to go.

They headed towards the airport in the limo Harry had rented for the trip with Tsuna and Nana sitting on one side while Harry and his bodyguard sitting on the other. They chatter about unimportant things for the duration of the ride.

Traffic had been pretty light so they managed the trip to Narita Airport in about 40 minutes. After checking in and going through security clearance, Harry led them to a special port where the private jet had landed.

"Wow," Tsuna gasped as his eyes landed on the machine, "A private jet! That's so cool!"

"The inside is even cooler," Harry told him, enjoying how Tsuna had held his hand the entire time.

The inside was indeed cooler, Tsuna agreed. Once they had settled down in their seats, a pretty young steward came to greet them. He offered them refreshments, which only Nana and Tsuna accepted before wondering off.

"The plane will depart in about 15 minutes," explained the steward when he came back with the drinks, "We are still doing last minute checks. Please relax until then."

They leant back in their seat to get ready for the ride.

* * *

><p><strong>Potter Estate<strong>

**London, UK**

**October 26 2001**

If Tsuna had been impressed with the plane, he was even more impressed by the manor house.

"This is huge!" he gasped once the limo had pulled to a stop in front of the gates. Acres and acres of green grass lay on the other side, a paved route leading up to the sprawling Victorian style mansion.

Once the gates were open, the car started to move once more, heading towards the house.

Hermione was waiting for them in the living room, dressed to the nines as always. She hugged Tsuna warmly when they were presented and introduced herself to the new arrivals.

"Do you all know how to speak Japanese?" Nana couldn't help but ask.

Harry blushed a little at that.

"No actually, there's a translation spell active so that we can understand what you are saying and you can understand what we are saying. However, Tsuna will have to learn English because some of the places he will have to go later on won't allow those kind of spells for security reasons."

"Talking about that," Nana continued as Tsuna went to explore over by the immense fireplace, Hermione following behind, "What are Tsuna's duties as your heir?"

"He will have to accompany to events," Harry explained, "He will have to learn how to take care of my businesses and investments. Don't worry, he'll be adequately prepared for everything he has to do."

Further conversation on the topic was cut short when Tsuna started to call for his mother to come look at "the incredible moving pictures".

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**A/N: **First of all, thank you for the support. I'm glad you enjoy this story. So this marks the end of chapter 3. Please read and review, it really encourages me. I hope I'll see you soon.

Thanks for reading.

**Note:** I have not researched how long it takes to travel from Japan to London so the dates may be off. Thank you for ignoring that.

I'm also looking for a beta. He or She will have to be good with grammar. If you are interested, please say so in your comment and tell me where I can find a copy of your work. If I chose you, I will be giving you my personal email so we can try it out. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><strong>Potter Estate<strong>

**London, UK**

**October 26 2001**

Once Tsuna had had his share of fun, the group comprised of Harry, Tsuna, Nana and Hermione, made their way to the ritual room. Harry had called ahead to make sure that Hermione had everything prepared and was more then impressed by the stellar work the young woman had done in such a short time.

"This is incredible," he said as he looked about him.

The ritual room wasn't a large room; rather barren by most people's standards. It had a bed – king sized – and a bedside table. There weren't any windows or paintings adorning the walls; there was no use for them after all. People don't want to be comfortable in the ritual room; they want to get the ritual over with so they can continue with their life.

"You did a great job on the runes."

The only thing that made the ritual room special were the runes Hermione had painstakingly painted on the walls using a special paint designed for that exact purpose. Once the ritual activates, the amount of power generated will in turn activate the runes, creating a sort of barrier around the room, preventing any stray magic from escaping. Rune magic had never been Harry's forte. Truth be told, that was partly because he was too impatient to do anything as detail-oriented as rune magic and partly because the theory kind of put him to sleep. In that aspect, he was lucky to have someone like Hermione around.

"Thank you," Hermione beamed at him before guiding Tsuna towards the bed. "Can you get on the bed?"

Tsuna nodded and clambered on without any help; the bed was low enough for him to reach without any problems. Once he was comfortably seated on the mattress, Hermione brought over the ritual potion she had brewed along with a silver knife.

"This ritual won't take long," she explained to both Tsuna and Nana, "All Tsuna has to do is to put in a drop of his blood in this potion and drink it. He'll black out for an hour or so and when he wakes up, everything will be completed."

"This knife has been charmed so that a cut won't hurt," Harry told Nana as he handed her the knife. He figured the woman might want to do the honors considering how Tsuna might not trust someone else to cut him.

Surprisingly, there was little complaint from Tsuna as Nana made a small cut and watched as a drop of blood exited the wound and landed in the liquid. As soon as the blood touched the surface, the potion turned from a light green to a light blue. Tsuna made a surprised sound and looked delighted by the change.

"Everything seems to be in order," Harry said happily, handing the potion to Tsuna, "Bottoms up."

Tsuna did, making a grimace as the rather foul liquid touched his tongue. Harry could sympathize; ritual potions are nastiest of the bunch; it tasted even worse then bone-growing potions and Harry had thought that nothing could beat that.

"Come on," he told Nana as he started to herd her to the door, "We have to wait in the living room."

"Will he be ok?" Nana asked worriedly as she saw Tsuna fall on the pillows, his eyes closed.

"He'll be fine," Harry assured her, "Don't worry."

* * *

><p><strong>Potter Estate<strong>

**London, UK**

**October 26 2001**

Luckily for Nana's peace of mind, Tsuna woke up exactly one hour later and could be heard calling out to them.

At the sound of his voice, Nana jumped to her feet and rushed back in to the ritual room, worry lines creasing her face. She stopped short however when she realized just how different her son looked.

Tsuna's once gravity-defying brown hair had turned a darker hue and now fell like a cascade of velvet against his back. His features, which had once been typically Japanese, had now adopted a more European look to it. His nose was higher, his cheekbones sharper, but his eyes had retained that gorgeous golden hue that Nana had always loved. All in all, there was no doubt that Tsuna would grow up to be a gorgeous young man.

"How is it?" Tsuna asked hesitantly, hand coming up to tug at one strand of hair.

"You look fantastic," Nana said sincerely as she rushed forward to hug her son.

"The ritual turned out well," Harry commented with a relieved smile while Hermione cooed over Tsuna and how cute he looked. "Come on, let's move to the living room so we can talk in a more comfortable setting."

* * *

><p><strong>Potter Estate<strong>

**London, UK**

**October 26 2001**

Once everyone was sat, Harry took out a small box and put it in front of the little boy.

"This is the Potter family ring," he told Tsuna, inviting him to look inside. The child did, awing at how cool the ring looked. "This is the ultimate proof that you are my Heir. I will also be putting a concealment charm on it so that no one will be able to see it if you don't want to. In addition, the moment you put on this ring, your appearance will revert back to your old self. It's an illusion that you can easily dispel by taking it off."

"As a family as powerful as the Potters, there will be a lot of enemies," Hermione explained, "To keep Tsuna safe, his position as the Heir will be kept secret until he's older, meaning at least 10 years old. 5 years will be enough time to teach him how to defend himself along with basics on how to act in certain social situations."

"Will we be going back to Japan then?" Nana asked, hand resting on Tsuna's head. The young boy was still engrossed in the ring and had now taken it out of its enclosing and was playing with it.

"For now," Harry said, "A driver will bring you back to the airport and a plane will bring you back to Namimori. I will join you in 2 days time after I finish some last minute things around here."

"Papa is not coming?" Tsuna asked, finally looking up from his prize.

Harry's heart melted at being called Papa and quickly engulfed the small child in a hug.

"I'll be there in 2 days," he repeated, "You won't even notice my absence."

Tsuna pouted at that.

"There's also a matter of name," Hermione piped up, "Harry will have to register a name at the Ministry."

"How about Leo?" Tsuna suggested, his voice muffled from where he had pressed his face in to Harry's chest, "I heard it on TV."

"That's a good name," Harry approved, turning to Nana who also nodded. "Then Leo it is."

"Leo Potter," Hermione smiled, "That does have a nice ring to it."

Tsuna beamed.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


End file.
